


[Podfic] Fly a Little Faster

by Audio2Rainbow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audio2Rainbow/pseuds/Audio2Rainbow
Summary: Everyone knows when you go back in time, you shouldn't step on an ant, just in case you accidentally kill your own grandparent or something. But what happens when you go back in time and, uh, accidentally interrupt the one event that apparently made the Grumpiest Alpha in Town into a ball of mindless manpain?Well, if Marty McFly can do it, so can Stiles Stilinski. All he has to do is get Derek and Paige to fall in love before he gets pulled back to his own time. And before he makes anything worse. That's easy as pie, right? Right?[Podfic version]
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	[Podfic] Fly a Little Faster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirrorkill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorkill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fly a Little Faster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/900839) by [mirrorkill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorkill/pseuds/mirrorkill). 



> Warnings: Time travel, gratuitous Polish names for Stiles, randomly named Hales, Sheriffcalled-John. PANIC ATTACK DESCRIBED WITHIN.
> 
> Check out the original work for more tags and to give some love to mirrorkill who graciously let me podfic this.

* * *

MP3:

Total length: approx. [3:20:00]

[Full mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_rfB1ezDY2Lt8IeZMlCSNDqWkdFG-O4h/view?usp=sharing)

[12:58] [Part 1](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NXNY1yEJvtlgXOFtbc2fjDeKXOPcwS5J/view?usp=sharing)

[19: 28] [Part 2](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FV3nlHA6xN1KWAITzpdZ3Jn7xtnAfWsz/view?usp=sharing)

[05:39] [Part 3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13CPvzMZbvBm09O2EPNAUOEqXHrFTnQ8l/view?usp=sharing)

[24:20] [Part 4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1DcArb14MtG6HMy5wk6A3DdAbDLMLXFMK/view?usp=sharing)

[15:03] [Part 5](https://drive.google.com/file/d/139fd8txFOxcjcb4WR6fISUtLDjmc-k68/view?usp=sharing)

[13:46] [Part 6](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17Bbx-rs6m9aY21m-KleD8c8QKSzWlEWL/view?usp=sharing)

[43:49] [Part 7](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LoN63GGiKXmSM2MxQD1G7RsomKFXUSGt/view?usp=sharing)

[04:16] [Part 8](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XHNMIJ5fQm1BrqgU9ufKynN2czlP7GWy/view?usp=sharing)

[15:35] [Part 9](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oncaAbhgnJl46BfozijYMv5v2FgIohI2/view?usp=sharing)

[09:20] [Part 10](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NYDSqn_l4F-vQRDYA3YGJMK56EiqJ6QZ/view?usp=sharing)

[22:39] [Part 11](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10HNYDYGFhLNrdkeQwKx_pVx8rtabIicI/view?usp=sharing)

[12:26] [Part 12](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1CWCgEcKLbucn5DtDjah0ptgQ_xnDOBvt/view?usp=sharing)

* * *

This being my first podfic, so I would be greatful for any feedback you guys can give.

Don't forget to give mirrorkill, the author, some love. Thanks for listening!


End file.
